


I'm Not a Miracle Worker

by Resurrect



Series: The Fall of Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat medic, F/M, Mercy76, the fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resurrect/pseuds/Resurrect
Summary: Despite the heavenly iconography surrounding her name, Angela isn't an angel. She's just a person, and people make mistakes.That being said, not all of them are as grave as this one.





	

          Angela could hardly breathe. She could feel the broken bones in her body, but adrenaline compelled for to move forward. Her hands were shaking, harder than they used to when she would drink three cups of coffee on zero hours of sleep. Steady hands were a specialty, but they were failing her when she most needed them. It didn't help that one was dedicated to gripping the table- without it, she'd be on the ground in a second flat. Her lab was a wreck. Rubble, smoke, blood- from strangers and friends alike. Most of what was in her general vicinity was from Angela herself. The first thing she had tried to do was assess her injuries, but to no avail- the blood was all over her uniform and the pain was near overwhelming. Even the experimental nanobots (which, until recently, had been the only thing keeping her alive) couldn't keep up. Her Valkyrie suit lay in a heap in the corner, and a passing thought reminded her of how ironic it was that something so heavily associated with her would break at the same time as her body. The pièce de résistance of the scene was its own cause- Jack, laying on an operating table, nearly as cold as the metal beneath him. Gabriel had been moved to a make-shift morgue. Despite her best attempts, he had succumbed to his injuries (or so she thought). If Angela didn't work fast she would follow in suit, and Jack as well. Her weapon of choice, a scalpel and the same highly experimental nanobots that had nearly killed her not too long ago. He might not even survive them- but any attempt at saving him and killing him in the process would be better than letting him die without even trying. _Too deep._ _**Too deep**. Not enough preparation. So much blood, oh god, it's all over her hands and- she pumped him full of nanobots in a premature panic. Whether it was her imagination or not, she swore she could hear them buzzing to life inside him. The sudden thrumb of a million tiny pulses and roaring heat was comforting, but- it was happening too fast. They weren't activating the way they should be_. "No. This isn't happening. Jack, you are not dying on me. Not when- when our life just started." Recognition of an emotion she'd been ignoring her whole life flooded her senses. Something she'd rejected so often, that she'd allowed herself to feel one day too late. "I love you. _I love you so much, you can't be the person I don't save_." In three words, Angela wasn't a doctor anymore. Not a miracle worker, a life saver, or an angel. Just a broken girl mourning a very, very broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the crappy formatting. I wrote and posted this on my phone.  
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
